Eres mi héroe
by Nathy2691
Summary: Ginny deja ir a Harry sólo porque sabe que volverá... Ambos no son más que un par de niños enamorados, la niña que se enamoró de su héroe y el níño que vivió. Aunque el corazón de la pelirroja ya no es tan inocente. OneShot HarryGinny.


**_HoOla! Bueno aquí les dejo mi primer OneShot, les recomiendo que lo lean escuchando _****_When you're gone de Avril Lavigne, me inspiré en esa canción y en Big Girls Don't Cry de Fergie... Besos!_**

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

Los días pasaron tan rápido como un huracán destruye una ciudad; aunque la diferencia no era mucha, sólo que el dolor se reducía a un solo corazón.

Ginny Weasley se sentía ajena a todo a su alrededor, como si hubiese alguien más hablando por ella, caminando por ella, respirando por ella, parecía que sólo había algo que no dejaba de hacer por si misma… _sentir._

Al día siguiente Bill y Fleur se casarían, pero Ginny sólo podía pensar en una cosa: la llegada de Harry Potter a la Madriguera.

Como odiaba sentirse débil, como odiaba tener que fingir, pretender que era la misma, engañar a los demás y lo más estúpido, querer engañarse a si misma. Pero sobre todo odiaba seguir amándolo.

En su mente había sólo un momento, sólo frases vacías con una voz lejana "_Oye, Ginny_ _no podemos seguir saliendo juntos. Tenemos que dejar de vernos" _Las misma palabras, el mismo rostro, el mismo maldito momento en que todo había quedado reducido a recuerdos, pero siempre el mismo hombre, Harry Potter, rondaba en sus pensamientos; ese día volverían a estar frente a frente, ese día sería la mejor de las funciones.

- ¡Harry¡Querido! Que bien que llegaste.- la voz de su madre llegó como de un sueño distante, pero fue otra voz la que logró traerla a la realidad, la voz de Harry.

- ¿Cómo está Sra. Weasley?- Ginny vaciló un momento antes de despegar la vista de la ventana, giró y sus ojos se encontraron de inmediato con los verdes del muchacho, aquellos ojos, _su perdición_.- Hola Ginny!.- la saludó con una sonrisa algo tensa, pero con una mirada tierna.

- ¡Hola Harry!- dijo, fingiendo la más alegre de las sonrisas, pero no logró evitar que su mirada cada vez se entristeciera más.- Te esperábamos¿y papá?- Ginny se acercó a Harry pero siguió de largo hasta la puerta y tras asomarse un poco para tomar aire fresco, la cerró.

- Él fue a dejar algo en la cochera.- dijo el moreno con un poco de desconcierto en la voz.

- ¡Oh, Arthur no tiene remedio!- exclamó Molly.- Pero ven hijo, siéntate, te daré algo de comer, estás flacucho. Ginny sube a buscar a Ron y a Hermione.

- De acuerdo.- pasó por un lado de el moreno sin mirarlo y subió las escaleras, tratando de calmarse, su corazón parecía querer salirse del pecho en un acto de rebeldía, respiró hondo y tocó la puerta del cuarto de Ron.- Muchachos ya Harry llegó, está abajo.- dijo y siguió de largo a su cuarto sin esperar respuesta.

Al llegar se apoyó de la puerta y se dejó caer; imágenes llegaban sin control a su cabeza: Harry viéndola en los entrenamientos, Harry besándola después de haber ganado la Copa de Quidditch, Harry y ella en la Sala Común, Harry abrazándola bajo la sombra de un haya frente a el lago, Harry, Harry… sólo Harry; un nudo en la garganta le impedía respirar bien, había sido realmente duro volver a verlo sin besarlo, las lágrimas salieron apresuradas de su rostro al recordar a Harry en el velorio de Dumbledore, a Harry terminando con todo. Pero Ginny se levantó de golpe del suelo y secó sus lágrimas con brusquedad.

- ¡Ya basta Ginebra Weasley! - se dijo subiendo la cabeza con dignidad.- ¡Deja de llorar, no eres una niña! Las chicas grandes no lloran.- y salió su cuarto al mismo tiempo que dejaba atrás su inocencia.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La boda de Bill y Fleur fue realmente hermosa, un momento en el que todos olvidaron sus preocupaciones, sus miedos, la guerra, la muerte de Dumbledore y hasta la amenaza de Voldemort, solo disfrutaban, reían, bailaban, comían, todo era un sueño, un corto sueño.

Ginny estaba preciosa con un traje largo color oro y descubierto en los hombros, ceñido un poco a su cintura, lo que dejaba ver que tenía un muy bien formado cuerpo, su cabello rojo como el fuego caía en suaves y delicadas ondas hasta su cintura; parecía más una diosa griega que una bruja normal; le había parecido muy graciosa la cara de Harry cuando la vio, se quedó completamente anonadado y sólo apuntó a decir un torpe "_Estás preciosa"_ y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la pelirroja se sintió feliz.

Toda la boda estuvo con Ron, Hermione y por supuesto con Harry; miradas iban y venían entre los dos, pero ella lo conocía, sabía que algo no andaba bien, algo iba a suceder.

- Ron vamos a buscar ponche.- dijo Hermione con una mirada que claramente decía "_Será-mejor-que-los-dejemos-solos_" dedicada a Ron, quien gruñó y miró de una forma muy rara a Harry antes de seguir a la castaña.

Estaban solos en la mesa; de hecho era la primera vez que estaban solos desde que habían terminado, un silencio incómodo se hizo presente como un invitado no deseado, hasta que Harry lo rompió.

- Oye Ginny.- a la chica se le heló la sangre, había empleado el mismo tono que la última vez que había dicho esas dos palabras, el de _aquella_ vez.- ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento?- continuó, con voz algo ronca.

- Estamos hablando¿no?- dijo Ginny algo indiferente.

- Sí bueno… quise decir¿podemos hablar en otro lugar? Uno más privado.- aclaró Harry.

- ¿En mi cuarto?- propuso la chica, ruborizándose hasta en la punta de la nariz al pensar que se había escuchado como una propuesta indecente o algo así.- Quiero decir… aquí hay mucha gente y bueno… no hay nadie allí, pero si tú no….- terminó con voz apagada de pena.

- De hecho me parece bien.- concedió Harry, quien también se había sonrojado un poco.

- Bueno pues vamos.- Ginny se paró de la mesa con elegancia y Harry la siguió, cruzaron el patio y todos estaban tan ocupados divirtiéndose que no se dieron cuenta que la pareja entraba a la casa.

Subieron en silencio hasta el cuarto de la pelirroja y ella abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a Harry, se sentía muy nerviosa porque el moreno estuviera en su habitación y si hubiese obedecido sus impulsos se le habría arrojado encima y lo hubiera besado hasta cansarse, pero sacudió la cabeza y respiró hondo.

- Bueno ya estamos aquí¿qué querías hacerme?- dijo.- ¡digo! Decirme perdón.- nuevamente se sonrojaba¿por qué tenía que ser tan evidente?

- Sí bueno… voy a ser directo.- dijo el ojiverde girándose hacia ella, notablemente nervioso.

- ¿En serio¡Vaya! Te lo agradecería.- respondió Ginny algo ácida.

- Ron, Hermione y yo nos vamos esta noche.- dijo observando fijamente los ojos marrones de Ginny, que sintió como si un fantasma le hubiese atravesado el cuerpo.- Y bueno yo… no es muy seguro que vuelva.- terminó el muchacho.

Ginny no sabía que en un segundo se pudieran sentir tantas cosas, tantos grados distintos de dolor, sin embargo, lo que estaba sintiendo no era más que dolor, desesperación, angustia y muy a su pesar, amor.

Parecía que las palabras fueran algo inexistente, que la dicha que todos sentían afuera fuese superflua, falsa, enfermante… ella sólo sabía mirarlo, sólo hacía eso.

- Di algo.- pidió el chico.

- No sé que quieres que diga.- respondió con voz áspera.

- Sólo esperaba que, no lo sé, dijeras… algo.- Harry se había acercado un poco a ella, mientras que Ginny luchaba contra las ganas de ir hacia él y abrazarlo, quitarle esa idea a punta de besos o ir en dirección contraria, correr, sólo correr sin parar hasta que estuviera lejos de todo, lejos de él. Harry se acercó más y le sujetó la barbilla para levantar su cara con una suavidad rayando en la reverencia, sus miradas chocaron… y ella no pudo más.

- No te vayas.- fue lo único que dijo antes de cortar la distancia entre ambos y sellar sus bocas en el más desesperado de los besos.

Harry se aferró a ella por su cintura, Ginny pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuello del moreno, como si fuera posible que se pudiesen fusionar; sus bocas se reconocían, se exploraban como si fuese la primera vez¡Como lo había extrañado! Los ojos de ambos estaban firmemente cerrados, por temor a que ese instante se desvaneciera si los abrían, sus lenguas se buscaban y al encontrarse, placer amor y necesidad se unieron, fue el mejor beso de todos, como si sus vidas estuviesen sujetas a la boca del otro, y quizás así era.

Cuando se separaron ambos respiraban agitadamente, Ginny abrió los ojos para encontrase con que Harry aún tenía los ojos cerrados, en su mente ese recuerdo viviría por siempre, sus largas pestañas ocultando los más hermosos de los ojos, así sería ese recuerdo, tan perfecto, tan nítido, tan _ellos_.

Harry abrió los ojos y ginny se hundió en una triste sonrisa. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Se separó lentamente de Harry y sintió como si hubiese dejado parte de su ser en el moreno.

- Lo siento.- dijo en voz baja.

- Ginny no tienes porqué….- empezó a decir él pero la chica lo interrumpió.

- Siento haberte dicho que no te fueras, sé que lo tienes que hacer, te entiendo… y te apoyo.- le dijo mirándolo tiernamente a los ojos, caminó hasta su peinadora y de una gaveta sacó un cofre, el cofre de _sus _tesoro.- Quiero que tengas esto.- le dijo entregándole una cadena de oro con un dije en donde había una G.W. grabados, se acercó a Harry y puso la cadena en sus manos cerrándolas con suavidad.- Es tuya. Ábrela.- pidió sonriendo dulcemente.

Harry tomó en sus manos la cadena y abrió el dije, adentro había una pequeña foto de ambos en la Saña Común de Gryffindor, abrazados y se daban un pequeño beso, para luego sonreír.

- Ginny es… perfecta.- le dijo mirándola como quien mira a un ángel.- Gracias.

- Esa foto nos la tomó Collin¿recuerdas?- dijo ella y Harry asintió.- Ese día fue la primera vez que te dije que eres un verdadero héroe, lo recuerdo. Hoy te lo repito, y quiero que recuerdes esto; te dejo ir, sólo porque sé que volverás, lo tres lo harán, porque….- la chica soltó una sonrisa.- tú eres Harry Potter, eres mi héroe.- terminó y esta vez fue el moreno que se le acercó y la besó con toda la dulzura que fue capaz. En ese momento eran sólo ellos, Ginny Weasley, la niña que se había enamorado de su héroe y Harry Potter, el niño que vivió. Ambos niños, ambos enamorados.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**_Aquí estoy otra vez¿alguien llegó hasta aquí? Si es así y tienen alguna opinión acerca de esta historia que se me ocurrió cuando no había luz y lo que tenía cerca era un papel y un lápiz, me encantaría saberla - así sea que que les haya gustado o que lo hayan odiado (lo que es comprensible porque no sé muy bien como hacer historias cortas)- Sólo hagan click en "Go" y dejenme un review jeje! Se los agradecería! Bueno! Si quieren se pasan por mi otro fic "¿Castigo o Salvación?".Ahora si me voy porque ya he fastidiado mucho! Gracias por leer! Adiós! Nathy...! xD_**


End file.
